Artificial
by Miss Yuko
Summary: *Universo Alternativo* O mundo é corrupto. O mundo é artificial. O mundo é ciníco.....E amanhã vai ser pior. (ponto de vista do Shoran)


**Título:** Artificial 1/1  
**Autora:** Yuko  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Gênero:** Drama/ Darkfic/ AU (universo alternativo)  
**Classificação:** R  
**Síntese:** O mundo é corrupto. O mundo é artificial. O mundo é ciníco.....E amanhã vai ser pior.  
**Nota:** Este fic não é para crianças. É depressivo, dark e um tanto pesado. Se não gosta de ver seus personagens torturados, sugiro que leia outra coisa. Se não, continue lendo.  
**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertence ao CLAMP. Eu só peguei a série emprestada para me divertir um pouquinho. 

**ARTIFICIAL**

_"But then they send me away to teach me how to be sensible,  
logical, responsible, practical.  
And they showed me a world where I could be so dependable,  
clinical, intellectual, cynical."_  
-- The Logical Song, Supertramp

**-beep beep beep-**

Eu abri os olhos naquela manhã. Tudo estava em silêncio, exceto pelo irritante despertador. Os número luminosos marcavam sete e meia da manhã. Que dia era? Quinta feira acredito. Mas isso não importa.  
Levantei-me com uma sensação de solidão, quando senti um corpo roçar-se ao meu. Olhei para trás, quase surpreso. Ah, sim, minha cama já não mais jazia só. Um outro alguém estava sobre ela, mesmo quando eu a abandonara. Um lindo ser angelical, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.  
Voltei a sentar-me na cama. A bela criatura, que comigo as noites compartilhava, de leve abria seus olhos. Era quase possível ver sua alma voltar à realidade, no irreal silêncio daquele lugar. Após alguns minutos, fitando meu insensível olhar, um sorriso acolhedor me disse.

"Bom dia, Syaoran"

Eu deveria sorrir de volta e responder "bom dia, Sakura". Mas o meu cumprimento foi um beijo leve na testa, com a suavidade de um clarinetista ao tocar seu instrumento. Levantei-me mais uma vez, e caminhei até o banheiro em passos lentos. Virei novamente, afim de fitar o rosto daquele anjo sorridente. Vi em seu pescoço pendurado um Camafeu. Por um momento, me pareceu um corpo estranho, até reconhecê-lo como sendo meu próprio presente. Eu havia lhe dado aquela jóia bicolor, com um perfil feminino talhado em relevo.

Por fim, entrei no banheiro. Arranquei com sutileza as vestes, como se quizesse me livrar delas, porém sem danificá-las. Liguei o chuveiro, senti a água cálida escorrer. Limpando, levando consigo, com suas gotas algo que eu queria esquecer. Esquecer...

Alguns minutos mais tarde, saí e me preparei para o trabalho. Direito...onde estava eu quando decidi escolher essa maldita profissão? Tanto tempo estudando, para terminar trabalhando para uma firma, sem qualquer mérito? Isso era passado. Eu havia largado a firma, e naquele dia iria enfrentá-los no tribunal. Um antigo aliado se tornara alguém para ser usado como escada. Mal caráter, pode ser, mas isso se chama vida. Ninguém que conheço conseguiu dinheiro com sua honestidade e com seus milagres. E realmente, pobreza não é algo que me agrada.

Uma vez vestido, com um conjunto cinza, uma camisa e branca e gravata azul-marinho. Sapatos pretos. Barba feita. Colônia casual. Cabelos perfeitamente penteados para trás, com gel. Já fazia tempo que havia perdido os rebeldes e grossos cabelos da infância. Agora eram fios finos e macios, sempre elegantemente penteados para trás. Regularmente cortados, divinos. Olhei-me no espelho, mas não me enxerguei. O que vi uma criatura, automatizada, pronta para ir ao trabalho, mais um dia de rotina.

Automaticamente caminhei pelo corredor e desci as escadas me minha casa, em direção a cozinha. Senti o cheiro do arroz, do chá...tive sorte. Casei-me com uma jovem mulher, linda e carinhosa, que sabia fazer um bom café da manhã Japonês. Tantos anos morando no Japão, já me considerava um cidadão daquele país. Hong Kong ficara, a muito tempo, presa numa amarga lembrança.  
Rapidamente alimentei-me, peguei o jornal e saí. Um beijo nos macios lábios de minha esposa, e eu podia ir trabalhar.

----

"Bom dia Hisa"

"Bom dia, Li-san"

Minha secretária, Tamaki Hisa é a mulher mais calma e cínica que já conheci. Pode estar havendo um tiroteio na rua, ela estará organizando os arquivos, preparando o chá e fazendo ligações. Responsável, competente e prática. Além de nunca parecer surpresa. Uma mulher por volta de seus 52 anos, os cabelos já tingidos num loiro quase branco, presos para trás num elegante coque. Seus olhos revelavam os muitos desafios que a vida lhe proporcionara, e a maneira como havia encarado-os de frente, sem regressar.

A Senhora Tamaki é uma das poucas pessoas em quem eu confio plenamente. Ela sabe o valor do pecado nesta vida, e o cinismo é algo que não a perturba. "O mundo é cínico" costuma a dizer.

Permaneci no escritório apenas durante o período da manhã. Logo encaminhei-me ao fórum, onde meu cliente ia ser julgado. Eu estava nervoso, mas não deixei transparecer tal vergonhoso sentimento. Hisa me trouxe um chá e retirou-se, porém antes dando-me um olhar de quem pergunta "Hoje é o dia do tal julgamento, não é?". Acenei positivamente perante a pergunta de seus olhos. Bebi o chá. Deveria ter comido algo, mas não sentia fome.

Sem "boa sorte". Sem detalhes. Sem intimidade. Uma relação pacífica, superficial. Eu gosto disso. Saí do escritório, após recolher os papéis restantes, necessários. Mais um caso para ganhar.

----

"Um Lugar de Justiça". É isso que a placa do Fórum diz, em letras miúdas. Na frente do grande prédio branco, de arquitetura greco-romana. Colunas altas carregam o pesado teto, seus capitéis finamente decorados com folhas de acanto e quatro espirais simétricas. Um luxo.

Logo após a longa escadaria que leva até este templo de falsa justiça, a branca estátua ergue-se até o céu. Branca não, cor de marfim. Impecável mulher, segurando uma balança em uma das mãos e uma balança na outra, seus olhos cegos pela venda. Seus olhos cegos por uma justiça que não existe.

Adentrei o templo e olhei em volta. Vários iguais a mim, profissionais, impécaveis, artificiais. Caminhavam para cima e para baixo, subiam e desciam as escadas e os elevadores. Carregavam pastas contendo a vida de alguma pessoa, que por infortúnios do destino terminara precisando de seus serviços. Profissionais, impecáveis, artificiais. E vazios.

Eu nunca me preocupei com a quantidade de vidas que arruinei ou com a maneira cruel que acabei com alguma família. Aprendi a não me importar quando ninguém se importa. Lembro-me de quando me formei em direito e fui visitar minha mãe com o diploma em mãos. Aquele olhar seco dela, e seu suspirado parabéns. Nunca uma felicidade. Nunca um orgulho. Ela achava que eu não conseguiria. Ela não se importou.

Mas eu consegui. E agora sou um homem, dono de minha própria vida, meu próprio espelho, minhas próprias mentiras. Este é o teste final. Quando larguei a firma, eles acharam também que eu não conseguiria. E mais uma vez, não falhei. Às vezes, caio na ilusão de ser infalível.  
Entrei na sala. As pessoas estavam se organizando, me dirigi até o lugar a mim reservado, e por um momento fitei o chão, o teto e as paredes cor marfim. As mesas e os bancos, todos de uma madeira escura. Carvalho. Observei alguns delicados vazinhos brancos, todos cheios de flores já envelhecidas, que estavam espalhados por lá. Camélias secas. Pétalas sem perfume.

Começou. Mais um caso para ganhar.

----

Terminou. Mais um caso ganho. Mais um olhar cortante de meus antigos aliados. Mais um sorriso de satisfação na minha face, na face de meu cliente. Uma falsa alegria temporária. Recebi agradecimentos de toda a família dele, pessoas riam, pessoas choravam, completamente alheias as tempestades que se passam em minha mente. Saí rapidamente daquele inferno, o cheiro angustiante e vazio das camélia secas impregnando minhas narinas. Entrei no carro, e disparei em direção a minha casa. Olhei o relógio. Quatro e meia da tarde. O dia passara rápido. Muito rápido.

Recebi um telefonema. Era Sakura, sua voz eufórica dizendo-me para que chegasse logo. Correr, correr, correr. E logo cheguei em casa. O dia passava rápido. Corria, corria, corria. A cada dia, uma tristeza nova, uma alegria nova.

Assim que entrei, fui recebido com um abraço apertado e apaixonado. Fui guiado até o quarto, enquanto Sakura pegava um envelope branco. Cor marfim. O não cheiro da camélias velhas. Fechei os olhos para esquecer. Recebi o envelope. O nome de uma clínica estava impresso nele. Por um momento, pensei que pudesse ser alguma doença. Mas Sakura não estaria feliz se fosse uma doença, não é? Receoso, retirei o papel, desdobrando-o com cuidado.

Teste de Gravidez. Positivo. Positivo. Positivo. Em verde, um verde vivo, como os olhos de minha Sakura. Ela estava grávida. Dentro do ventre dela se desenvolvia um fruto. Fruto de um amor, fruto de uma noite de pecado. Ali, quietinho crescia. Uma Rosa Mística **(1)**.

Mais uma criança. Mais um futuro. Abracei ela com algeria. Uma criança. A inocência. "Vai ser igualzinho o pai, se for menino", revelou minha esposa num ar alegre.

Com um sorriso, Sakura disse que tinha de ir no mercado, comprar coisas para o jantar. Ela saiu, acenando. Eu em choque, permaneci sentado na cama, a pensar. Mais uma criança para este mundo. Para que outra criança? Para quê? Para virar mais um ser artificial, caminhando neste mundo? Para pisar ou ser pisado? Para sofrer?

Pensamentos como estes tomaram conta. Uma criança para ser igual ao pai. Igual. Eu sou o pai. Sim, ele vai ser inteligente que nem o pai. Belo, que nem o pai. Trabalhador, que nem o pai. Falso, que nem o pai. Profissional, impecável, artificial. Lógico, responsável, prático. Intelectual, vazio, cínico. Tudo isso, igualzinho ao pai. Por que a mãe quer um filho igual ao pai? Não. Por que o pai quer um mini clone de si próprio? Não.

Por que o mundo fez o pai, e o mesmo mundo fará o filho.

----

Agora ainda estou sentado aqui, nesta cama, onde esta criança foi feita. Em minhas mãos, uma arma. Quem quero matar? Meu filho? Minha esposa? Não, eu amo eles muito. Quero assassinar o mundo. Não quero ver o meu filho virar outra máscara, outro ser que caminha com o objetivo de vencer, usando outras pessoas como degraus em direção ao céu. Não quero que meu filho me veja, e se inspire em mim.

Uma Magnum-44. Potente arma, ganhei de presente de um amigo Inglês. "A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar" ele disse. É, a gente nunca sabe. A gente nunca sabe de nada.

Durante toda a minha vida, eu tive de provar que podia vencer. As vezes eu conseguia, as vezes não. Queria que se orgulhassem de mim, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Frustrante, é, mas nunca me fez parar.  
Eu sempre procurei o meu lugar no mundo, lutei por um cantinho ao sol. Sempre esperei que, por trás de todas as desilusõs e mentiras desta dura existência, haveria um momento que eu acharia a verdadeira felicidade. E eu estava certo.  
Eu venci hoje. Hoje, eu vi um pedacinho do céu. Hoje eu vi a alegria. Mesmo nos ares cinzentos deste mundo, ainda pude ver o azul radiante do paraíso. E isso é algo que vou carregar sempre comigo.

O amanhã é incerto. Mas eu sei que amanhã vou piorar. Mesmo com as alegrias de hoje, a dureza do amanhã vai me fazer cada vez mais artificial. Vai me fazer perder cada vez mais este pedacinho de paraíso que consegui hoje. Vai me fazer cada vez mais robótico, cada vez mais automático. Nunca mais vou poder me olhar no espelho. Não vou aguentar ver ali a face de um homem que nada mais é que um protótipo de ser humano do mundo moderno.

Seja aceitável, seja respeitável, seja apresentável. Seja perfeito. Seja infalível. O mundo não gosta de quem é verdeiro. O mundo não gosta do ser humano. O mundo mata a alma humana. No mundo não vence aquele que é totalmente humano, totalmente bom. O mundo é corrupto. O mundo é artificial. O mundo é cínico.

E amanhã vai estar pior. E eu estou cansado.

**-CLICK-**

E é por isso que eu não quero perder o hoje.

E é por isso que eu não vou deixar o hoje ser substituído.

Por que hoje foi um bom dia.

E o amanhã é artificial.

**-BOOM-**

----

**(1) **Rosa Mística, expressão retirada do livro Continente I de Erico Veríssimo.

Yuko


End file.
